Night of 'Fun'
by TheHedgehogAttorneyAssassin
Summary: One-Shot. Bonus of Vengeful Souls of Metal. After the whole mess of the death children and the new animatronics finally found a new job, Bonnie starts to think on a way to improve her romantic relationship with you until she comes up with a 'peculiar' way. After that, would you feel closer to her or leave her? (Male readerxFemale Bonnie) Rated M for Lemon.


**Welcome my dear guests! I'm sure that some of you came from my other story 'Vengeful Souls of Metal'. If you don't, I recommend you to read it since it would help you to understand better what happened here.**

**But for those who came here from Vengeful Souls of Metal, congratulations! You've found the little… 'One shot-sequel' thing of it. I'll warn all of you again: This is one shot contains lemon and explicit sexual interactions. If you're uncomfortable with that, you're free to leave or read only the other story. (Also, I want to dedicate this one shot to the user 'blueeyesreddragon5' because he requested me to do this; and for being a great follower and friend)**

**I hope you enjoy! Let's head with the one shot! **

Another usual day was taking place in your life. A few years had passed since you first met those animatronics and bought them to avoid them to get trashed and forgotten. Now these guys were living with you and enjoying their 'life' to put it simply alongside you.

The girls were in the kitchen. They were having a nice chat and having their breakfast "_*sigh* What a nice weather…" _Chica sighed as she looked at the window to see a huge blue sky and the sun shining brightly.

"_Definetly! Lucky that today we don't have to work!" _Mangle said happily.

Chica decided to change the subject to tease Bonnie a little "_So~… Bonnie, could you tell us something between you and (Y/N)…?"_

The humanized bunny blushed as she stammered "_W-Why would you w-want to know…? Things are going as far as you can see…" _Bonnie tried to remain calm but it was harder than she thought.

"_But we're friends! And you know how gossip I am, so I want you to tell me now!" _Chica yelled happily but slightly angry.

Mangle decided to join little Chica's joke "_Did you two cuddled sometime?"_

Bonnie gulped; she knew that Mangle has just shot on the bulls-eye but she won't let her to know it "_I-I… um"_

"_Do you two go on secret dates and whispers cute things one to another?!" _Chica intervened bluntly.

"_Are you planning to marry?!" _Mangle yelled again. Bonnie sighed in defeat as she knew that they weren't going to listen to her. She started to drink her juice until…

"_Or… did he 'embrace' you on your bed and… 'tighted up' a screw in you…?" _Chica said teasingly. This made Bonnie to widen her eyes and spit out all the juice in her mouth.

"_WH-WH-WHAT?!" _ Bonnie's face was all red now. Chica exploded in laughs as she held her belly and cried by her laughs.

"_Ha ha ha! Oh c'mon, Bon! __You weren't really imagining it, were you?" _Chica said joyfully as Mangle giggled a bit. Bonnie frowned and pouted as she let out a cute growl.

"_It's not funny!" _She yelled. But then… she started to think about that scenario… You and her… both alone in her bedroom… Then you start to kiss her passionately and lay her down on the bed… You start to touch softly her body as you make your way through her pri- What was she doing?! She shook her head and blushed crimson as she noticed the huge naughty daydream she had about you right now.

"_Hi girls!" _A male voice came from the entrance. It was you, who were holding a few sheets of paper in your hand "_How's your free day doing?" _You asked them sweetly.

"_Good!" _Chica and Mangle exclaimed happily; Bonnie just stammered shyly as she felt guilty for thinking about you in such a lewd way.

"_By the way… Where are Freddy and BB?" _You asked as you looked everywhere looking for the humanized bear and the little boy.

"_BB wanted to go to the new amusement park they opened a few days ago and Freddy decided to join him. They said they would come back by dinner" _Chica clarified.

"_Oh, alright; I'm sure they can take care of themselves. One more thing… I have to leave for a few hours: I need to meet up with some old colleagues to discuss something. Would you mind to tidy up the house while I'm out, please?" _You asked them softly. You knew that they were enjoying their free day and you didn't want to disturb them.

However, you calmed as you saw that the three humanized robots nodded with a smile "_Sure!" _Mangle said.

"_Don't worry! We'll leave this clean that you'll be able to see your reflection on the floor!" _Chica yelled with determination.

You smiled that they were as lively as you remembered them "_I'm glad to hear that! Oh, and Bonnie…" _You looked at the humanized bunny who was now your lovely girlfriend. You didn't care what others say that you have a robotic girlfriend; you knew that you loved her with all your heart, and so she did. She blushed a little when she heard you spelling her name "_Would you organize all this mail for me, please?" _You asked her sweetly.

"_O-O-Of course… I'll do it…" _She said shyly. You would never get tired of how cute she looked when she was like that. You went upstairs and left all the mail on your bed. You changed yourself before running downstairs again and waved your hand happily to the female animatronics and left running.

Chica stood up frowning and smiling as she crossed her arms bossily "_Alright girls! (Y/N) is counting on us! We'll clean this place for good! No mercy for the dust!" _She yelled like a politician would do on an electoral campaign. Mangle sighed and shook her head as she started to feel annoyed by Chica's lively attitude. Bonnie just laughed nervously.

"_Okay. Chica, you will clean the halls and bathroom. Bonnie, you clean the bedrooms. I'll clean the living room and the kitchen. Let's do this, girls!" _Mangle said.

Then, the humanized female robots started to clean thoroughly; they didn't leave any corner uncleaned. Bonnie hummed happily as she was cleaning her bedroom until it shined brightly "_Done!" _She said as she walked through the hall to the next room. However, she stopped in the middle of the hall as she realized that the next room… was yours. She looked at the door blushing and fiddling with her fingers shyly. She knew that she needed to go in and clean, but she felt guilty somehow; like if she was invading your private place.

In the end, she just gulped as she opened slowly the door and started to clean the room. It was surprisingly cleaner than anyone could expect coming from a guy. Once again, she ended up cleaning the room. She passed a hand on her forehead and sighed a little tired "_And another room done… Let's go with the…" _She stopped herself as she looked at the sheets of paper resting on the bed (_Oh! That's right! (Y/N) wanted me to organize his mail_) She said as she sat on the bed and started to read each letter; which most of them were just receipts. But then she found something interesting between all those receipts.

There was a magazine for girls resting on the bed beside all those lame white mail. Bonnie giggled, she knew that you wouldn't read a magazine so she deduced that someone else put it into the mailbox for fun. She looked outside of the room before closing the door and looking at the magazine again with a cute smirk (_A quick read won't hurt, right?_) She thought.

She found some interesting pages about handsome celebrities, style advises, cute make-ups and quizzes. She was enjoying the magazine like a child in a candy shop. It was all pretty fun until she found an… awkward page… (_What the…?_) She thought as she read the title '_Simple tips to please your boyfriend' _She blushed crimson as she suddenly thought about you.

Still, she found the page really useful! Maybe if she follows up these tips, she could make you a little happier and closer to her! She couldn't wait to see your reaction… (_Okay (Y/N)! I'll make sure to be the perfect girlfriend!_)

She started to read each tip carefully and write them on a mental note "_First, you can cook something for him. Guys love food from their girlfriends, even more if it's homemade… Okay I got it…" _There were a few more tips like do something he'll like with him or got along well with his family.

But eventually, the tips started to become more delicate and naughtier slowly. Like leave him caress and touch you in some complicated places, dress up kinkily for him… It also described some things girls could do to make the… *ahem* sexual act a lot more exciting. Bonnie was blushing crimson and looking at every word to confirm that she was reading right.

Eventually, Bonnie decided that it was enough as she closed the magazine and left it on the bed again. She stood up feeling embarrassed and blushing as she thought about its contents… Although, she couldn't deny the fact that she was feeling excited as she slowly thought in every situation the magazine mentioned… but being you and Bonnie…

She whimpered slightly as she covered her face with her hands and shook quickly her head (_When I started to have these naughty thoughts? It's Chica's fault, I'm sure of it…_) She decided that it was better to forget about it and continue with her chores… which turned out to be impossible. She couldn't get her mind out of the magazine. On one hand, she tried over and over to forget and pretend that nothing had happened… but on the other hand… she was actually considering it (_Maybe… Maybe I should try it…? I heard that couples… 'do' that when they feel that the love is true and become the closest to their couple… Something like… promising that they will stay forever and… 'become one'…_)

Bonnie looked at her body with sadness as she knew that there was a little problem (_Although… I don't think he will accept it… Sure, I'm his girlfriend and they built my whole body with human properties so I can… feel e-excited if there's so-something down there… but at the end of the day… I'm still a robot… I'm sure he loves me so much but… would he really… 'do' that to me…?_) And suddenly, Bonnie felt an extreme sadness. She guessed that she could never compare to a real girl… She started to think that maybe she, one day, would let you down somehow…

She wanted to make you happy with her above all… Even if it's with any mean possible… (_Maybe… if I make him feel good… he'll be glad with me… but…_) Her head started to feel dizzy. She wanted to do it so you could feel proud of her being your girlfriend… and yet, she also felt scared… That would be her first time doing something so indecent… How would it turn out? How would she feel? Would she like it? Would you be pleased or awkward by that? But more importantly… What would happen to your relationship after that? Too many questions for her to overcome…

She knew that she was risking too much on that… but she wanted to make you feel good and comfortable with her; make you feel that even if she was a robot she could be an amazing lover… but she knew that if she makes the wrong move, she could lose the love you felt for her… and she didn't want you to hate her (_What should I do…?_) She asked herself with despair as she let out a little tear of sorrow.

* * *

><p>The next week the animatronics had another free day so all of them were enjoying some private time at home. Mangle, BB and Chica were watching TV as Freddy rehearsed his songs in the kitchen. Once he was done, he headed to the living room to catch up with his co-workers and friends, but he quickly noticed that something was off.<p>

"_Hmm… Buddies, where's Bonnie?" _Freddy asked with his baritone voice confused.

"_She's in her bedroom. She said she wanted to be alone" _Chica said with a slight tone of worry in her voice.

"_There's something wrong on Bon. She hasn't been acting in her usual self since last week" _BB said. Freddy frowned intrigued by this as if he wanted a detailed explanation.

Mangle noticed it and continued to talk "_We don't know what happened but she has been sad and looking down… We're so worried about her…" _Mangle said depressed.

Freddy looked upstairs frowning; this new attitude on Bonnie wasn't normal. She could be a really shy and caring girl but she was never so sad and depressed like this for a whole week. Something big must have gone wrong, and Freddy couldn't let any of his long life friends to feel like that. He went upstairs and knocked on Bonnie's bedroom door.

"_Can I come in?" _He asked softly.

"_Fre-Freddy please… I want to be alone…" _Her voice sounded weak, like if she had been crying not so long ago and now she was covering under her sheets. But Freddy knew that Bonnie needed to talk with someone about what was bothering her. Ignoring her, he opened the door slowly and looked at Bonnie who was indeed lying on the bed and under the sheets. He looked at her sadly and approached to her as he turned on the lights.

Bonnie just curled up smaller under the covers as she whimpered again at Freddy "_Please! Just let me be…"_

"_Bonnie, what's the matter? I'm your friend, you can tell me" _Freddy said as he sat beside the humanized bunny. But she just curled up more and stayed quiet. The humanized bear sighed "_Bonnie, don't be so stubborn. Everybody down there is worried about you, and we want to help you! But we can't do anything if we don't know what's the problem" _Freddy always felt very sad if someone of the animatronics were down. He lived with them as long as he can remember, so they were just like his brother and sisters. He wanted to look after everyone since he was somewhat the leader of the group.

Finally, Bonnie gave up and decided to tell everything to Freddy. She sat up on the bed as she wiped her red puffy eyes and sniffed a little "_O-Okay… But promise me that you won't tell to anyone" _Bonnie said severely. Freddy nodded as he understood and respected Bonnie's privacy. Bonnie coughed and recoiled herself before starting; she told Freddy all about what she read on the magazine and her thoughts about you after it. And of course, she told him her inner discussion and despair of what to do. Freddy seemed shocked at first, but he could understand why Bonnie was feeling like that. After all, even if she was just an animatronic, she was like a teenage lovebird who wanted to make her boyfriend happy by any means, even if that mean was having 'that' adventurous first experience.

Bonnie let out a couple of tears again as she looked at Freddy looking for assistance "_What should I do?!"_

Freddy thought about it for a second before stroking violently yet fatherly Bonnie's head and giggling a little "_Do it. I'm sure everything will be fine"_

"_Re-Really…?! But…!"_

"_Don't worry! Remember what happened years ago? When we tried to kill (Y/N) just because of a very stupid misunderstanding I had?" _Freddy asked to help Bonnie to realize it. The humanized bunny nodded a little "_Remember who did what? When we were all against him even if he was innocent, you were the only one who trusted him blindly… You had no clue or evidence that he wasn't the killer, and yet you believed in him with all your being" _Freddy spoke softly and Bonnie considered every word as she looked at the floor.

"_But you must remember the most important thing above all: He. Loves. You. As much as you do. So why are you doubting all of a sudden? Just do it! I'm sure that he won't be happier ever again after that" _Freddy winked at Bonnie reassuringly, which made her to smile a little.

"_And you know what? I think I'll help you!" _Freddy said as he thought about something "_When will (Y/N) come home?" _He asked her.

"_I think he'll be here in a couple of minutes… Why?" _Bonnie was confused. What was Freddy thinking?

Suddenly, Freddy widened his eyes when he realized the really short time frame he had; he needed to work fast and now. He ran downstairs as he yelled to Bonnie "_Stay up here!" _Bonnie was now even more confused, but she decided to obey and stay in the room.

Freddy reached the living room again panting. Chica asked him worried "_So… what's the matter…?"_

"_I couldn't help her, she just wants to be alone… Hey! I've got an idea!" _Freddy yelled happily as he put his plan into motion. The other three animatronics looked at him with curiosity "_Since we have the whole day for us, why don't we go out? You know… Why don't we go watch a movie at the cinema?!" _He exclaimed. The girls looked at him confused, why was he in high spirit all of a sudden? However, BB didn't seem to complain.

"_Yay! I say 'yes' to this! Let's go watch a movie!" _BB's excitement made the girls to shrug and go too; furthermore, they also wanted to watch a movie.

"_So… what movie we will watch?" _Chica asked.

"_Uh?!" _Freddy sweated as he found a little weak spot in his plan, but he covered it easily "_We'll see once we arrive there"_

"_And what about Bonnie and (Y/N)? I don't know if Bonnie is in the mood but maybe (Y/N) wants to see it too" _Mangle said.

"_Don't worry. (Y/N) said that he will be busy all day so we can enjoy it without him" _Freddy lied. Chica and Mangle raised an eyebrow since they didn't remember such statement, but they shrug again and let it be. The four humanized robots went to the cinema as they left the house completely empty (aside from Bonnie). Freddy looked upstairs before departing and thought to himself (_Good luck Bonnie_)

Meanwhile, Bonnie had heard all the conversation and she understood Freddy's plan: Now that he took all of the others out, she could 'improve' her relationship with you without any distractions (_Okay… Today it's all settled… I hope this comes out well for us…_) She thought nervously.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm back!" <em>You yelled from the entrance once you came back home. You raised an eyebrow when you heard no sound or reply to your welcome "_Is anyone home?" _You yelled again. It looks like there was no one here, but why? Where did they all go? "_Freddy? Bonnie?" _You yelled everyone's name to see if any of them replied, but there was no answer for anybody.

"_Where did they go…" _You asked to yourself.

"_(Y/N)? Is it you?" _You heard a soft feminine voice coming from upstairs. You knew perfectly who she was.

"_Bonnie?" _You asked as you started to walk upstairs worried. You sighed relaxed when you saw the humanized cute bunny smiling sweetly at you "_You scared me…" _You said.

She blushed crimson as she felt guilty "_Sorry… Freddy and the others went to the cinema; they wanted to watch a movie. I'm sure they won't come late" _She clarified.

"_Oh, it's okay then" _You weren't exactly worried that they could walk around the city by their own. Thanks to their new reputation they achieved in your father's restaurant, they weren't looked as killer robots anymore; they were just simple robots working in a restaurant at the eyes of everyone. Still, it could be awkward to see a bunch of animatronics to walk around the city and doing what normal people would do, but it seems that nobody was bothered by that so you guessed that everything was okay.

"_Why didn't you go with them?" _You asked.

"_I wasn't in the mood today. But I'm okay, seriously…" _She said trying to sound convincing; but you passed enough time with her to know when she was lying.

"_Bonnie… what is it sweetie…?" _You asked her softly. It made her to back up and look at the floor with a crimson blush on her face. You now knew that something was completely wrong, but you were going to change it. You would never let your beloved bunny to be sad "_Hey…" _You said as you caressed her cheek and her to look up at you "_You know that I'm always here for you… If something is bothering you, just tell me who I need to beat up" _You said with a little chuckle. She smiled at the little joke, but she quickly changed her facial features to express a sad look on her face.

You frowned; this wasn't working. Whatever was running up in her mind, it must be really hard and worrying. You tried a different approach: You grabbed carefully her face with both of your hands and move your lips closer to hers until both of them met. She closed her eyes and let a few tears out as she passively moved her tongue with yours on a slow and nice dance. She wished that time could freeze on that exact moment so they could stay like that forever…

Eventually, you let her breathe as you looked at her with sweetness and asked again "_Bon please… I want so desperately to help you… but if you don't tell me what's wrong I can't do anything…" You said as you stroked her cheeks with your hands and wiped her tears with your thumbs"_

When you said that, she started to cry and sob a little. You felt horrible, you were now wondering if you made something wrong. But now you have to focus on make Bonnie feel better. You hugged her tightly as she also wrapped her arms around you "_Okay… *sob* I'll tell you…" _She finally spoke.

You listened to her carefully as she tried to speak she was so nervous to start talking. She then started talking about what she did when she was done with the cleaning of your room. She found a magazine between the mail and started to read about some tips so boys could feel pleased with their girlfriends. But then, she read about some naughty tips and she couldn't prevent the fact that she started to have 'wet dreams' about you… You were shocked about this. Bonnie, the sweet and shy robotic humanized bunny, having naughty thoughts about you? You weren't expecting that… but on the other hand, you realized that sooner or later it would happen. After all, when it comes to mind and social experiences, she was just like a normal girl.

Bonnie was letting a few tears down her cheeks; maybe fearing that you would think of her as a freak and break up with her "_I-I know… it sounds *sob* ridiculous, right…?" _She laughed sorrowfully "_I'll un-understand if you *sob* want to leave me… I'm just a stupid naughty robot… I'll never compare *sob* to any human girl, would I?" _She admitted with extreme sorrow. You were feeling so bad hearing her saying that; it even hurt you… You grabbed her cheek again to make her look at you.

"_Hey… First, no human girl is special. Every girl would have their own kinky thoughts sooner or later" _You said to reassure her "_And what you said is true, you would never compare to any human girl… But for me, you are the only one who I need…" _You said sweetly which made her to cry a little louder and the sobs were more frequent. She was considering your words and feeling touched by them.

"_And finally… don't worry about it… I won't look bad on you because of that. You're my girlfriend; is completely normal that you had those thoughts about me…"_

"_So…" _Her voice was quivering because of the tears "_… are you okay if… we 'do' it…?"_

You gave her a quick peck before saying what made her the happiest… robot in the world "_Nothing would make me happier…"_

***WARNING: LEMON AHEAD***

You both were sitting on Bonnie's bed. She was sitting on your lap and cuddled with you as you both were kissing passionately. Her lips were cold, but soft… You started to unbutton her blue shirt slowly, which made her to moan quietly knowing that this will be the first time you see her naked. She also pulled up carefully your T-shirt, and she couldn't resist the urge to touch softly your manly chest as she blushed…

Eventually, both of you were naked and lying on the bed on a cute little hug. You were on top of her; she looked away shyly as you smiled at her "_Don't be so embarrassed. Your body is just… gorgeous…" _You said sweetly. She looked at you with her big green eyes and smiled "_Yours is handsome too…" _She said sweetly. Now it was time to do it… however, you knew that this was a special moment for Bonnie. So you decided to make it unforgiveable so she couldn't be happier ever again. You leaned forward her as you kissed her again passionately. You slowly made a little path of kisses down her neck as she let out a couple of moans with every peck.

Soon, you found your way until her beautiful C-cup breast. You started to lick the nipple slowly and caress the other breast with your hand. She let out a little louder moans and she kicked the air with her left foot unconsciously "_It feels good?" _You asked sweetly. She had her eyes closed and shivering by the excitation but she could nod slowly.

To play a little naughty, you pinched Bonnie's nipple while you bit carefully the other one. This time Bonnie let out a very loud moan as she moved back her head and arched her back. She started to pant and sweat with pleasure. You decided that it was time to get serious "_Bonnie…" _You called for her as she looked at you panting "_… are you ready…?" _You asked her softly as she widened her eyes, knowing perfectly what you were talking about. She gulped but nodded shyly.

First, you took her and embraced her so she could hug you when she needed it. You knew that it won't hurt her since she was a robot, but you wanted to make her first experience as sweetest as possible "_Do you really want to do this…?" _You asked her, thinking that maybe she was regretting this.

"_Su-Sure… I want to… Nothing would make me happier, I'm serious…" _She whispered into your ear. You smiled gladly as you saw that she was happy that this was happening.

"_Remember: If you need it, you can tight up the hug or even bit my neck" _You said sweetly.

She just rested her face on your shoulder as she closed her eyes to enjoy this experience better "_I know you won't hurt me, I believe in you… But still… please, be gentle…" _She said sweetly, which made your heart jump from excitement.

"_Here I go then…" _You said as you slowly stick your member into her womanhood. It was warm and soft in there, but it was extremely tight, which worried you if Bonnie was okay. She just, widened her eyes when she felt it inside her. She hugged you tightly and shivered a little; it wasn't hurting her, but the fact itself was so shocking that she needed a couple of seconds to assimilate it.

"_Please… Don't move yet…" _Bonnie begged with a couple of pants.

"_Okay… Don't worry, I'll wait…" _You said as you stroked her bare pale beautiful back. A couple of seconds later she gave you a little touch on the back to make you know that she was ready to continue. You nodded as you started to move your hips up and down as your member got in and out. First, it was a very slow movement; but little by little the thrusts were becoming faster. Both of you were panting with excitement as she quietly whispered your name.

Eventually, thrusts were quite fast as Bonnie's moans and pants were louder and louder "_(Y/N)!" _She yelled every once in a while.

"_Bonnie… I'm cumming…!" _You said as you could feel that you were spreading inside her. She made the hug now really tight as she let out a couple of tears and shivered a little…

You panted; you were exhausted. But you were a little worried of Bonnie. You looked at her crying eyes with extreme sorrow as you asked with softness "_Are you alright…?" _She sobbed and panted, but she could still make a big smile. She kissed you passionately and whispered "_Yes… I'm fine… Because now I know that you really love me… no matter what happens…"_

"_Of course I do, Bon…" _You said as you hugged her back and you both lied on the bed "_I'm sure that everyone will be freaked out when they arrive…" _You said with a chuckle.

"_Probably…" _Bonnie giggled "_But I don't care… I love you (Y/N)…"_

"_I love you too Bonnie…" _You said before giving her a long passionate kiss and falling into sleep.

**Aww… Why I keep making these so sweet? I think I'm just a fluffy person :3.**

**Phew! This one was pretty long and hard to make! But I hope you can enjoy it! I actually enjoyed writing it, maybe I'll write another lemon sometime.**

**Again, I want to dedicate this one-shot to 'blueeyesreddragon5' since he wanted to see this. Why not? I also liked it!**

**Please review and see you next time!**


End file.
